


Ela é

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Marriage, Memories, Nostalgia, POV First Person, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Teria dito que era magnifica, e que o seu esplendor tinha sido destruído pela insânia.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Kudos: 2





	Ela é

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Ela è**

_1 – Ela é cruel_

Feroz.

É como teria-a descrita.

Teria dito que era magnifica, e que o seu esplendor tinha sido destruído pela insânia.

Que tinha estado um tempo quando teria gostado ser parecida com ela, mas que tinha tido que acordar-me desse sonho em pleno dia, e compreender que a minha irmã era venenosa.

Venenosa para nós que estávamos ao seu lado, e venenosa também para si mesma.

Não sei, ou finjo de não saber, o que realmente se passou com ela.

A única coisa que sei é que Bella jaz morta no espírito corrupto duma serva da escuridão, e que eu perdi uma irmã, em troca dum cobra tentador.

_2 – Ela é uma sonhadora_

Sonhadora.

Nenhum teria-o dito, mas eu no fundo sempre soube que a minha irmã era isso, talvez muito mais que mim.

Sonhava o poder, sonhava o domínio... e sonhava uma paixão tão tóxica e letal de devasta-la, e eu sei que em fim teve sucesso em sua intenção.

Mas a que custo, Bellatrix?

Ao custo das tuas ideias, ao custo da tua liberdade.

Ao custo daqueles sonhos, realizados e logo após esquecidos. Estás acorrentada, e gosta-te sê-lo.

Muitas vezes culpaste-me, mas eu não posso fazer o mesmo. Só tenho uma imensa piedade.

_3 – Ela é indomável_

Indomável.

Apesar que eu mesmo tenha tentado e perdido, aquela mulher nunca teve uma jaula ao seu redor.

Nem sequer em Azkaban, onde as horas de escuridão sempre estavam demasiado longas, e las paredes demasiado apertadas.. ela nunca foi domada.

Não pelos meus gritos, não pelos meus silêncios. Nem pela minha compreensão nem pelo meu desprezo.

Coloquei uma aliança no seu dedo, mas nunca sentiu o peso.

Senti-a fugir de mim, e percebi que nunca tive-a realmente.

Só tive ilusões, a achar que a sua presencia significasse possui-la.

Mas ela estava sua, do Senhor que finalmente tinha-a refreada.

_4 – Ela é minha_

Minha.

Minha como eu queria que fosse, embora nunca tenha tido realmente escolha.

Escrava, e mulher quando concedia-lhe de sê-lo. Porque para mim teria esquecido a sua essência, teria-se dedicado à minha vontade se só eu teria-lhe pedido isso.

E o que sempre fiz dela única, é que eu nunca precisei de fazê-lo.

Sempre foi ela a dar, a dar-se, sem precisar as minhas palavras, como se pudesse compreender todos os meus desejos, quase como eu podia fazer com ela.

Instinto, isento de habilidade. Mas útil, e bastante agradável.

A melhor. Sempre.


End file.
